Bienvenidos a Sky high
by Fayerjiff
Summary: AU. Último curso para la promoción de los estudiantes del Glee club, donde no sólo serán sus superpoderes serán puestos a prueba.


**N/A:** Esta es una nueva historia, es algo así como un crossover, bueno un intento, como siempre he sido fan de los superhéroes (Flash), he pensado que molaría mucho poner de superhéroes a los personajes de Glee, aunque en realidad todo queda bien con Quinn y Rachel así que aquí os lo dejo, espero que os guste, dejad vuestros reviews o sino mato a este lindo gatito (=^· ·^=), vale, no sé hacer un gato, pero…¿La intención es lo que cuenta?

* * *

Oscuridad, una profunda y densa oscuridad se cierne sobre ella. Es lo único que la rodea, no hay nada a su alrededor, sólo un frío vacío. Está de nuevo atrapada, sin escapatoria alguna.

Escucha gritos ensordecedores, gritos agonizantes de dolor y sufrimiento. El miedo atroz y la presión en el pecho le impiden respirar, grita sin voz, está paralizada por el miedo. Una voz se eleva sobre las demás en aquel oscuro lugar acallando al resto**-Veo que tu anterior visita te ha dejado con ganas de más, siempre vuelves.-**Dice la voz de ultratumba, grave y estremecedora, retumbando entre las paredes, provocando el pánico de la rubia sea más pronunciado**-No quiero estar aquí…-**dice con un efímero susurro. Un sonido retumba otra vez en sus delicados oídos, el eco de las voces chillando cada vez más fuerte, amordazadas de nuevo por esa voz, que suelta una carcajada, un ruido espantoso, que infunde pavor en los oídos de la animadora**-Nunca podrás escapar, ¡Nunca!-**Todo vuelve a quedar en silencio, pero unos sollozos interrumpen la paz que ya habitaba en el lugar, sollozos que se tornan en llanto. Interrumpe su llanto por un corto momento para alzar la vista, y ahí la ve, en el mismo lugar que todas las veces anteriores, una rendija de luz, su ansiada libertad**-Sólo unos pasos y seré libre-**dice la chica intentando avanzar hacia ella, elevando las manos para coger la luz, pero manos frías y sin vida la agarran evitando que cumpla su cometido de alcanzarla**-¡Soltadme!-**Ruega, retorciéndose para poder soltarse de su agarre, y es de nuevo silenciada, atraída a las tinieblas, hundiéndose en la miseria que se respira, arrastrándola cada vez más de la luz que ahora es sólo es un pequeño brillo que a medida que se pierde en la nebulosidad de la habitación va perdiendo resplandecer, la animadora es arrastrada**-Tan cerca y tan lejos…-**dice antes de ser sepultada entre la muerte y la soledad del sombrío cuarto.

Se levanta de un salto, empapada de sudor, temblando y su rostro es un fiel reflejo del terror, mira hacia todas las direcciones buscando a alguien o algo que le haya producido tal sobrecogimiento. Pero no encuentra a nadie, todo está en absoluto en silencio, se encuentra vacía.

Se termina de despertar perezosamente, aún con el susto en el cuerpo, mira la hora que marca las siete. Ya un nuevo día amanece tras las blancas cortinas de su habitación-**Al menos tanta pesadilla me sirve de despertador, es que despertarse con el reloj es demasiado **_**"mainstream"**_**.-**Una pequeña sonrisa divertida se forma en su rostro ante su pensamiento, se termina de desperezar, y se mete a la ducha como un rayo, aún le faltaba desayunar y ya no le iba a dar tiempo a coger el autobús. Se vistió a toda prisa con su uniforme, bajó las escaleras tropezando, estrellándose contra la pared abriendo un pequeño boquete**-Estoy bien, estoy bien, ¿Por qué todo se mueve?-** se pregunta aturdida por el golpe. Miró su reloj, dándose más prisa, cogió una tostada, besó a su madre, las llaves de su casa y salió a la parada ya con la tostada en la boca. Cuándo llegó apenas se estaban subiendo el resto de los del autobús. Se sentó al lado de Finn**-Aún no sé que vi en él, es más simple que los chistes de "toc, toc"-**Pensó la rubia, regalándole una de las sonrisas más falsas que podía en aquellas horas de la mañana, el chico como respuesta le cogió la mano y la besa para marcar así su territorio, sonriéndola de medio lado mostrando de esta manera la mayoría de sus dientes.

Ya estaban todos sentados en sus respectivos lugares, de los asientos salieron unos barrotes de seguridad, y unos cinturones cruzados los ataron para mayor seguridad ajustándose en el pecho y empujando su espalda a los respaldos. El conductor se gira hacia los pasajeros del vehículo, poniéndose una gorra blanca con la visera naranja con el logo del instituto**-¡Rumbo a "**_**Sky high"**_**!-**anuncia entusiasmado con una sonrisa que ocupa todo su cara**-Como el gato de Chesire-**piensa siempre Quinn. El conducto se vuelve a girar hacia el frente, mueve la palanca de cambios y el autobús empieza a moverse con mayor velocidad a medida que pasan los segundos, y frente a frente se encuentra una gran pared de piedra, los nuevos gritan asustados, Quinn sólo puede dedicarlos una gran sonrisa de burla, sabe lo que está a punto de suceder.

El bus escolar atraviesa la pared y cae al vacío, los chicos aterrados observan como cae, ven como su muerte se acerca a medida que se acercan al suelo, la rubia y el resto de los _"Senior" _ríen a carcajadas**-¡Disfrutad del momento!-**exclama Puck levantando los brazos como si de una montaña rusa se tratase.

Cuando el autobús está a punto de estrellarse contra el duro suelo, extiendo unas alas grises, metálicas y se alza en vuelo dirección al instituto de altos vuelos que desafía las leyes de la gravedad, para adolescentes con superpoderes. Bienvenidos a _Sky high._


End file.
